Revenge Is The Nature Disorder
by Theresa471
Summary: Adam Lane is released from prison, and is already causing problems with the 12th Precinct, and is looking for payback.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge is the nature disorder

Chapter One

Adam Lane was screaming at the top of his lungs, wanting out!, even though his lawyer Jason Atwater was finally able to convince the judge that Lane would be released due to PTSD condition, and would be placed in a special home that mostly deals with these kind of ailments.

Adam Lane was a classic case after all, ever since Detective Kate Beckett was able to break down his story in the bullpen to save the two men from the Snappamactic company.

He continued on for another five minutes, when he decided that it was time to be quiet, once the guards come to take him out for good.

He can taste it now, freedom!, and he needed to be out soon, after a year having to be in this god forsaken hell hole.

While he tries to hold onto his own reality, he needed to get his revenge after all, no matter how!

Once he is able to arrive at the Ebony rehab center, he's going to plan his way out, but he some how needed a little bit of help from his lawyer. Hopefully it will be soon never the less!

He sits in the corner very quiet, trying to control his thinking from the voices from within his mind, he actually thinks it's his own self devil wanting to break away entirely from his feeble beginnings.

And when it had come time a year ago, he was on the verge of winning, until he had gotten caught by Beckett and Richard Castle.

He could not see it coming at that time, but it would that Beckett with her selfish words was able to convince to finally let out the complete truth and wind up being in the tombs correctional facility.

/

Captain Kate Beckett was mostly in her office the past few days having to be doing paper was the yearly update status on old cases from the past three years, and one of them came to hit her eye to really surprise her.

Of all people, she could not believe it that Adam Lane is going to be released soon from his prison cell, after she had gotten to him a for almost killing the two from the Internet company.

And she needed to find Bill Garrett, and asked him on whether or not, he was still alive.

/

Meanwhile at Bill Garrett's home, he was in his bath tub having been fried with a electrical chord. He's been in the tub since late last night, when his killer made the chore to make sure he was dead after all.

There was a note having to punish Garrett into writing it, claiming that Adam Lane is now back on the scene to get his revenge.

It was at this point the killer dialed 911 that there was an accident in a bath tub, as the 911 operator tried to get further information from the caller.

"How can I help you, sir!, I don't understand what your trying to say to me." She says very quickly on the phone.

In a very whispered voice, so not to be recognize. "Hurry!, come to 24 Mockinglane, It's the corner house, Mr. Garrett is on the second floor." Says with gusto, despite the lowness of the person's voice.

"Help is on the way, just try to stay on the line with me." But the caller hangs up to leave the house from the back entrance , despite still being light out.

/

Precinct

Detective Kevin Ryan and Sergeant Esposito were at thier desks for when the call came in to there phone line. It was the 911 manager telling them about the call to send the homicide cops to the following address.

"Very well Mr. Michaels, we will send the police there right away to 24 Mockinglane, involving a Mr. Bill Garrett." Ryan was trying to just figure out on who, when it finally to came to him.

"Javier, it's the same Garrett that was able to help us with the Adam Lane case last year." He says with quickness before getting out his seat, as with Esposito to head on over to the address.

Captain Beckett saw the both officers head for the elevator, when she ran quickly to meet up with them."What's going on? She said.

"We just received a call from a the manager of 911, telling us about an accident at the following, the caller that made the call, said it was Bill Garrett.

/

On The Scene

Medical Examiner Lanie Parish and Tech Alexis Castle were on the scene with the Crime Scene Unit having just arrived as well. They were going inside the house to check out the body, when Lanie told Alexis to stay out with the scene being just horrible to see.

Bill Garrett was burnt to a crisp, as the smell burned skin was just awful to hold back from getting sick, but in Lanie's case she was used it, but Alexis wasn't, even though she's been working for the County morgue for four years off and on.

She goes to pull the electrical chord out of the plug, alone with the plug in the tub, while moving over the body.

She called for help with bringing the gurney to place the body onto it, while the officers tried to hold there noses from the awful smell of burnt skin.

Lanie made sure that the body was placed in the body bag covering it up with the zipper. With Alexis following right behind her carrying the rest of her equipment.

Once outside filled with the Crime Scene Unit and reporters being held back behind the police barriers.

Ryan, Esposito and Captain Kate Beckett arrived onto the scene, Lanie and Alexis see them walking under the yellow barrier.

"Is it Bill Garrett? Lanie didn't have the chance to use the new palm reader, as she goes to take the equipment from Alexis hand, while Lanie opens the body bag, telling them that it's not pretty sigh to watch. And when she does!

"Whoa!" Esposito and Ryan leave while holding their noses from the smell, Alexis did the same while walking away a little.

Lanie goes to place the reader onto Garrett right hand, and it turned out that it was Bill Garrett having to show the I.D. up on the medical screen.

"What else did you find, Lanie?" While her heart was pounding a little from the scene.

"From what I under stand, L. to be on the scene first, found this note having to mention Adam Lane in his letter.

"I just hope to god, Lanie that Adam Lane isn't involved, after he was just released from prison only this morning after a year at the Tombs." She says with clarity.

After sometime everyone leaves the area to head on back to the Precinct to go over the evidence so far, needed to call her husband Richard Castle having to be at the Black Pawn publishing company with Gina going over the new Nikki Heat book to be released soon called "Killer Heat", and Gina tells him that his fans are going crazy over the cover that was picked out by Castle himself, again with Nikki naked while the Sun it on it's horizon covering the certain parts of her body.

/

Ebony Rehab

Adam Lane was laughing to himself in his room, having tapped into the Black Pawn publishing web site to read the latest new novel preview of "Killer Heat".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Revenge is the Nature Disorder

Lane kept watching the web site, looking for any information that might help him. But after a few minutes, he found what he was looking for.

He could not believe it, his luck was changing after all this will be able to sneak out, when the guards are changing on the grounds, even for a rehab center, it's almost like prison.

It's just about time for him to leave, his lawyer Atwater was able to leave a vehicle for him a half a block away from the center, and for which he was able to climb over the gate with no problem.

When he got to the blue sedan with Atwater at the wheel, he asked him the question that has been on his mind since yesterday.

"Did you do the deed for me?" Looking at him with such a weird expression with his eyes, it was really creepy to see by the doctor's standards.

"It's done, I have a feeling your next victim will no doubt will be warmed by his own wife after this." He says very coldly.

"I doubt it, Castle won't know what will hit him, in the first place!, let's get moving already, I need check out the layout for the building that he works in for his P.I. business."

"You don't have to Adam, I have already done it for you, and your best bet will be the back entrance of the building to get in undetected." He says very bluntly.

"Excellence!, otherwise I will need a place to do my work on him, if and when I decide other wise."

Your all set there as well, I will take you now to the abandoned warehouse five miles down the road, I was able to get all of the things you need to have your overall fun." He replied rather grimly.

/

It was around 11 a.m. when Richard Castle finally arrived his office, he was stuck with seeing his ex wife Gina at Black Pawn publishing for a quick update, and she went more in depth in regard to when Castle will be able to start touring for his book "Driving Heat", along with the new up and coming "Killer Heat".

When he arrived, Hayley and Alexis were working, before she has to leave to go to the county morgue for Lanie Parish.

Both of the ladies looked up to see Richard Castle looking at an envelope that was left on the outside of the door.

"Did you happen to notice, on just who placed this envelope on the outside the door? He says to the two ladies.

"Nope!, otherwise it's been rather quiet for a change Castle."

Hayley replied while looking at the front cover of the Yahoo news section.

"Dad, what's wrong?" When Alexis saw Richard Castle's face turn ashen after opening up the envelope with a picture of body parts, saying your next!, Net Slayer is on the loose once again. Creepy! , don't you thing, Castle?

It was at this point that he called his wife at the precinct about the letter.

When the cell voice mail picked up, she had left a message that she was in a very special conference, and won't be available until afterwards, please leave a message, thank you!

"Kate, it's Rick, when you get this message, please call me, it's urgent in regard to Adam Lane." He ended the message having to be shaken up by what just happen with that envelope.

"My god!, Dad, what are you planning on doing? She asked.

"If I was you, I would do nothing for the moment, until you find out for sure that it was this Netslayer your talking about, I looked it up on the Google sight, this Adam Lane is a real nut case."

"I know, and it's exactly why I need to let Kate know, along with what can be done in the first place, and besides I can't stay here right now, I will be leaving out the back entrance this time."

Where are you going Dad? She asked anxiously.

"To the 12th Precinct." He goes to make sure, he has everything before leaving. "I will call the both of you, when I get to the precinct."

/

Back entrance...

Lane and Atwater were waiting for the right time to move, having sent that envelope would really screw up Castle's nerves.

It was this point they saw him down coming from the steps, this is when Atwater stabs Castle at the back of his neck with the knock out drug, knocking him almost to the floor, while trying to focus on what was going on with him. Adam Lane places a black hood over his head, while dragging his body really quick into the van, and throwing him in. Lane stayed in the back with Richard Castle, while Dr. Atwater drove to the abandoned warehouse for where everything was ready.

But in the meantime, Adam took Castle's shoes and sock off, along with the rest of his clothes to be completely naked in the back of the van. Castle was still some what, not able to think straight, when Lane stuck him again, but this time into his stomach, he tried to scream, but was unable to due to the drugs that was now into his system.

/

Precinct...

It was an hour later when Kate Beckett was back from her conference with the Mayor and police Commissioner, she walks into her office and closing it for privacy, along with placing the shades down.

This is when she goes to listen to her only message from her husband.

After listening to the message, she was in a panic, she needed to call him back at his P.I. office, to find out what was going on.

When she called, Alexis had picked up the phone.

"Alexis, I am sorry, but is your father there at the office? She replied.

"But Kate!, Dad left an hour ago to head for the precinct to talk to you, about the letter, he received from Adam Lane to really upset him in the first place."

"Well!, he's not here, and I need to call his cell to see if he picks up at all, I will call you back." She was in a panic now with her heart rate going very quickly, and it's not good for her blood pressure as well.

She pushes the number of his cell on her phone, the voicemail picked up with his usual message, but then when she saw a second number that just came in, she dial it...

"You have reached Adam Lane, and then all of a sudden, she heard some one screaming in the back ground, and then the voicemail message ends to have her really frazzled.

It was this point she called everyone into her office right away.

/

ABANDONED WAREHOUSE five miles from Ebony Rehab Home

Richard Castle was placed on a gurney in the middle of the warehouse on the third floor. His head no longer with the the black hood, and still completely nude. He wasn't able to focus, when he heard two voices.

"Lane, it looks like your patient will be ready soon, he needs another another shot of that drug Blue Light, I gave him earlier."

"He will be sure to be flying off the wall after that! He said very cold in his expression of pure madness.

Castle started to scream again from the images of his lucid dreaming that he was seeing in his mind, while Atwater left for awhile, Adam Lane started to play with Castle and his certain body parts...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Revenge Is The Nature Disorder

Captain Kate Beckett was frantic once she had found out that she wasn't able to make contact with her husband, It would seem that something must of happen for him to not call, but after getting call from Adam Lane and hearing those screams really freaked her out.

She was trying to everyone in a calm voice, but she was mostly inside not knowing what the hell was going, ever since Adam Lane was released from prison.

It was at this point that Ryan came in a few minutes late, to give the information in regard to Lane having to be at the Ebony rehab center, but is no longer on the grounds, having to disappeared early in the morning yesterday.

No one knows in what had happen, on how Lane had gotten out in the first place.

"So Ryan, from what your telling me, that we have no idea, just where did Lane go after leaving the grounds?" She asked while looking on at the others.

"What we really need to do, is try to figure on just where your phone call had come in from, and then have it trace? Esposito replied with his question.

"Very good!, I can have Vikran and Hayley check on it, since they are both experts in this type of stuff, and no doubt, I will probably be getting another call from Adam Lane some time soon!" She just panicked by saying Lane's name. "I want all of you to get out into the streets and find this man, no matter what!"

Everyone leaves, she needed to go see how Alexis and Martha were doing, after I had called Martha to tell her the news about her son.

/

While at the abandoned warehouse...

Adam Lane was toying with Castle, when he knows that his victim hates insects after doing the research on what has been going on with him the past year.

He placed a spider onto his stomach having to be crawling up to his face, Castle is scared to death with his eyes, trying to scream through the duck tape that was on his mouth, it's at this point, Lane pulls off the duck tape, and to hear him scream at the top of his lungs, the spider was stinging him several times to have a reaction to his face area.

However Lane grabs the spider to place it back into it's box, along with taking a syringe to give to Castle with the anti venom serum, it would take a minute to work.

Lane leans over to Castle to pull his hair, to tell him that he was not done with him, along with pulling his hair further to have his face meet up with him.

"Do you hear me, you son of a bitch? Lane says to him with Castle spitting into his face. Lane does the same thing back to him, along pushing him down back onto the gurney, it's when his hand grabs a small knife, while starting at the bottom of his right leg touching it very gently, while moving the blade softly up his leg, so not to cut, but to scare Castle.

"You like that Castle? Moving the blade further to his sensitive area, while dropping the blade onto the floor and leaving it there, however Lane decided to stop for now, and let his patient lay and just think about in what he was doing to him.

He placed the duck tape back onto his mouth, leaving to have something to eat and some sleep before starting again his little games.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Revenge of the Nature Disorder

Dr. Atwater was back into the warehouse with buying supplies, like food, water and medical equipment for Adam, and his need for revenge. He wasn't sure that Adam would be able to pull if off this time, after his last fiasco.

He places all of his items onto the counter, along with a make shift kitchen, he needed to find out, just where was Lane at the moment.

He walks around the corner for where he sees Lane asleep on his bed, and it looked like he was having a hard time, with all of the moving around, that was going on under the blankets.

Before he was able to sleep himself, he decided to check up on Richard Castle, he needed to inject him of the Blue Light substance back into his system. He goes to look for his black bag, for where his drugs are located, he's able to find the one that he was looking for, along with grabbing a syringe to stick his patient again.

When Dr. Atwater went to find Castle, he was still on the medical gurney, looking like he had fallen asleep. He noticed the welts from what ever Lane had placed unto his face, for which he didn't want to know at all.

Castle opened his drugged eyes, when he saw the doctor with the syringe once again, he tried to move his cold body, but wasn't able to move having to stop fussing. He tried to scream, but he couldn't with the duck tape on his mouth, and he was exhausted from fighting, along with the drugs in his system. He has already been humiliating for him in every way, between what Lane has done, and his bowel movements to be a real mess.

Dr. Atwater had the syringe ready, he decided to take his duck tape off to throw water into his face, he tries to catch some of the water into his mouth, to be coughing from what ever water, he did catch at the time.

The doctor pulls his head up to let him drink more of the water, but Castle tried to push him with his body, knocking him to the ground, with Castle getting up very weakly, before hitting him over his head with a piece of plywood that he had found near the table.

The doctor was knocked out, for where Castle started to run, he had no idea at the moment with his strength gone, and did not know where, Adam Lane was at the moment, he did not care, all he wanted to do was get away from this crazy man, despite having to be totally naked.

Castle was able to find a way out of the warehouse, meanwhile inside, Lane heard a noise that sounded like crashing, and he needed right away to find out on just what had happen. When he sees that Castle is gone, he goes crazy, along with seeing that the doctor was on the floor, he goes to check for a pulse, but finds that he was dead from the blow to his head, along with heading the floor.

Adam lane started to throw all kinds of things that he can reach into the air demurely upset, he continued on for another few minutes, before he realize that he needs to go outside to look for Castle in his condition.

/

Castle was running for his life now, with his strength sapped, he needed to find a hiding place for the night coming on, He was able to make it for another five minutes, when he sees a barn of some sorts.

There was no one around at this particular moment, he decides to go inside to look and find mostly hay and horse saddles, but there were no sign of horses for the moment, however did find a pleaded shirt that was big, he goes to put it on to cover some of his body, he was shivering some what, having to come down from the drugs that was given to him.

Castle needed to climb the ladder that was leading up to the second level. It would take a great deal of effort to climb with no shoes, since his feet were already been cut a few times from running and the surfaces.

After pushing himself, he finally gets onto the ledge having to make sure that he would not fall at all, he gets under the hay in a corner to some what help with some of the cold. It's at this point that Castle hiding from Lane, falls asleep under the hay, he just hopes that he's not caught.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Revenge Is The Nature Disorder

Adam Lane was running having to look at the trail that Castle was leaving, since that he had found blood on the ground, telling him that he just might be close by.

He continued on for a little while, trying to see if he can check the ground for any more drops of blood, and he did, Lane was shaking his head , as if he was in pain of sorts, but rather suffering with an episodic affect from his mental disorder.

It was at if he had several people talking to him in his maniac mind, he fell to the ground while holding his head from trying to stop the voices from talking, but it was not working for him.

He tries to get up having to feel off kilter, when he again falls , but this he stays until his balance was much better.

/

At the 12th Precinct

Ryan and Esposito had received a very weird call from someone saying that they had seen afar some where near the Ebony rehab, that a person that was naked running somewhere into the woods.

The caller said that he did not want to give his name away, he said you have better hurry, it looked like the man was hurt or something by the way he was running.

"All right, Sir, we will be sure to check it out, thank you for calling."

Ryan replied with concern. Esposito got up to let Beckett know this information. They quickly went to her office checking with the other officers in the field.

"Are you sure about this?, we need to get there right away to check the area for Castle, before it's too late!" She's been panicked ever since this entire mess started. "Get everyone together Ryan, Esposito!" She ordered.

She gets up placing her jacket on, while checking her weapon.

/

Inside the barn Castle was waking from his sleep feeling just awful, he noticed that his feet were still bleeding along having other issues as well. He tried to move, the pain hit him very hard for when it comes to his right leg. He wanted to get out of here, but he had no idea where Lane would just be. But he needed to try to get out of here never the less.

He goes over very slowly to the ladder, while taking his time down.

Castle having to be in a great deal of discomfort, but when he walked outside, he was jumped by Lane, having to hit him over the head with a branch, while knocking him down to the ground.

Lane went to kick him into his groin area, to have scream him from the pain, while holding himself into a ball. It was at this moment Adam Lane pulls out his knife to stab Castle into his stomach, and dragging his body back into the barn.

Blood was sapping out of his stomach, he tries to fight off Lane to no avail, but Adam again punches him his face to knock him out further along with everything else. He had lost consciousness at this point.

/

A few miles away they found an abandoned warehouse from the rehab center, everyone had gone inside to find a dead body to be Adam Lane's doctor, along with finding all types of medical equipment and most of all the area for where Castle was being held.

Beckett ordered everyone to check the woods near by just in case, plus any signs of possible blood droppings.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Revenge Is The Nature Balance

Castle was choking on his own blood coming up from his throat, the knife wound has caused him to lose a great of blood, between the pain and feeling the shock of his body shaking from the drug Blue Light and others.

He can hear Lane screaming at him, with Lane having to be pulling his hair to bring his face up to his. Richard Castle was losing ground, even if he tried to get away from him. He doesn't know what to do anymore, since this might be his last hours without having to tell his wife Kate, that he loves her a great deal.

"What's the matter Castle, you don't have anything to say to me?" While pulling his head further.

Castle tries to spit at him, but he was coughing up too much blood, but he tried to tell him. "Go to hell, Lane! While choking on his own blood. "You go to hell, Castle, I will finish what I started before getting out of here, no doubt your wife and her team will be here soon.

Lane goes to put his hands around his throat to just scare him. Castle can feel his hands around his throat, Lane puts the pressure, as if he was going to choke him to death, Castle closes his eyes to feel his death coming on finally, but it never came, once Adam Lane let go to start laughing at him.

"You Fool!, you are a real pathetic jerk, Richard Castle!" Lane this time slaps him in the face to knock him further down onto the hay, Castle screams in pain having to double over.

Lane takes out his knife again. This time Castle I will strip you of your man hood, like the idiots did to me when I was in prison."

"NOOO! Castle tries to move away from him, but Lane pushes him down further onto the ground again. Lane is over his lower part of his body placing the knife next to genitals touching lightly, Lane goes to grab his penis. When he starts to laugh at him, along with dropping the knife, but instead kicks him in the groin area, with Castle goes into a ball in a great deal of Pain.

/

Some 100 feet from the barn, Captain Kate Beckett and her team were following the blood trail.

Talking softly to her people, she tells Esposito and Ryan to go around to the back very quickly and quiet. L.T. and herself will cover the front, leaving the other three to go for cover back in the woods.

Inside Adam Lane was watching Castle suffered, he again kicks him in his groin to have him past out finally. "Too Bad!, It would of been great to watch you die finally!, Lane decides to take out his knife once again to finally finish him off.

He raises the knife, when two shots are fired to hit his head and chest to have Lane fall to the ground just a few inches from Richard Castle's body.

Beckett having to fired her weapon, runs over to her husband to see the damage done to him.

"OMG!,L.T. call for an ambulance stat!", She tries to gently help her husband having to check for a pulse in his neck and wrist. It was very faint and erratic, she goes to take off her jacket to place over him, along with using hay to be placed on his wound to soak up the blood for now until they get him to the hospital.

Beckett goes over to make sure that Lane is dead, he was, there wasn't any life signs from having to check his pulse. She was damn glad that he was dead finally. She needed to make sure that her husband will live after all of this, god damn nightmare!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Revenge Of The Nature Disorder

Please be advise, the next series of stories will continued with Shadows Of The Mind, involving the ramifications of Richard Castle being critically injured by Adam Lane. This chapter and one more will begin after that.

Kate Beckett was frantic to see her husband beaten up so badly by Adam Lane even though now dead by her own hand. His face looked so beaten up, along with his entire body. She noticed that the blood had stopped seeping out from the wound in his stomach.

Ryan and Esposito could not believe it, that something like this could happen in the first place.

They could sense no remorse by Captain Beckett, for when she shot Adam Lane, now they needed to have Richard Castle back in one piece.

/

They could hear the sirens coming from the ambulance and police escort following behind.

Beckett stayed with her husband, while Ryan and Esposito went to meet them, to let them know that a man is critical inside.

"I am Captain Reynolds for this area, the ambulance will be moving some five miles down the road, we have a emergency helicopter standing by to fly the patient to the Manhattan, Medical Center, they are waiting on standby right now for the patient"

"I am Sergeant Esposito, author Richard Castle is the patient, his wife Captain Kate Beckett from the 12th precinct inside with him, he does look good at all."

The medical techs took there equipment with them, with a gurney to carry the patient.

Once inside they saw the body in the corner that was Adam Lane.

"Over here!" Beckett says to them, we need to stabilize his vitals right way, he's lost a great deal of blood."

"Mrs. Castle, we need for you to stand to the side that we can take care of your husband." She does move to the side, to let them do there work.

Medical Tech Erikson sets up communications with the hospital to have the doctors give them orders.

"Base, this is Erikson can you hear me, I have a patient age 47 years old, Beckett tells him, He's been stabbed in the lower part of his stomach, and in the groin area, and it looks liked he's been kicked several times as well in the same spot."

"He's been drugged, with something called Blue Light." Beckett told them the further information."

"Erikson have him stabilized with Ringers, and saline, with blood plasma until he's in flight on the helicopter, please give BP, and heart rate."

"Roger, Base! hold on"...his partner was taking blood pressure, pulse and heart rate.

"BP 60 over 40, heart rate dropping, pulse erratic." He repeats the information.

"Transport quickly, follow orders."

"Roger, Base, we are moving now." They were able very quickly to place Castle onto the gurney with Beckett following behind, she was able to sit inside the ambulance.

While the others followed until getting to the area of the helicopter, they were told to head for the Manhattan Medical Center, for where Castle will be taken.

It would take ten minutes going fast as they can. Inside the techs were in contact with the helicopter and Base. Castle's vitals stayed the same with giving him the plasma and ringers and other medications.

/

Manhattan Medical Center

Dr. Thomas Gibbons in charge of all emergency medical trauma treatment for the last ten years, he's expanded the program only during the past years with the additional funds from private donations, state and the hospital itself.

"Base to Erikson, where are you?" He inquired.

"Erikson to base, Patient is in flight, will arrive in ten minutes, please advised, will land on helipad roof top."

"Roger, Erikson, will meet helicopter on rooftop." End transmission!, he turns around to face his team, all right everyone, let's move!"

A few minutes later, and his team are waiting with emergency treatment, before taking him onto the same floor to operate to minimize travel further.

They could see the helicopter flying over the hospital, making a circle to land. It was windy on the rooftop from the helicopter, once the pilot was able to stop entirely and shut everything off.

The emergency team came over with a special gurney taking Castle out of the special container holding him in, while Beckett gets out to follow.

"I am Richard Castle's wife, I need to find out what is going to be done?"

"I am Dr. Gibbons, it was my voice you heard talking to the medical Techs, I will be scrubbing to operate, my nurse Judy, she will take you to waiting room. Judy a woman in her early forties with black hair and short tells Beckett to follow her, while Castle and the others were taken in.

/

Some time later...

Esposito, Ryan, L.T. and Lanie arrived at the Medical Center, while Alexis and Martha were on there way over. Beckett was sitting waiting on word from the surgeon's team.

"Beckett, It's been two hours, how long before we hear anything?

Ryan asked very quietly.

"Dr. Gibbons told me, he would send someone out."

/

Operating room two

Dr. Gibbons was having a hard time trying to have his vitals stabilized, his blood pressure was still all over the dial, but he was able to repair the damage to his lower intestine for the moment.

He was now checking the damage to his groin area, it was mostly bruised very badly, and it would take time to heal.

As for the drugs in his system, they were able to flush them out with a special anti drug serum, however he would suffered with side effects for a few weeks at least.

He still had work to do, for when it comes to his feet, he called in a specialist Dr. Avery to take a look, since there was good chance of infection. However they would give him antibiotics just in case his feet get infected, along with everything else.

Dr. Gibbons sent Judy out to speak with the group, while he continues on with his work for the next two hours, but his blood pressure was finally rising to help, along with his other vitals, Cardiologist Wilson was keeping a close watch on his heart rate for the moment.

/

Waiting room

Emergency Medical tech Nurse Judy Gibbons, wife of Dr. Gibbons for five years, was giving the complete report to the group, she relayed the following that Dr. Gibbons would still be in surgery for another two more hours to have them wait.

She left to go assist once again. While passing by Alexis and ladies came in quickly extremely upset.

"Alexis and Martha, I am so sorry about all this, I never expected this happen in the first place."

Martha goes to give her a hug for support, as with Alexis, who was crying her eyes out. "It's going to be fine, Kiddo!, just say a pray, and god will hear, along with Richard's guardian angel."

"I know who, Rick's guardian angel is!" She says with tears in her eyes.

"Your mother, Johanna!" She goes to sit, along with Alexis to wait with everyone else.

/

Surgeon's room

Dr. Gibbons was done now almost five hours, they were taking Castle to the ICU. They placed him in room one a private/isolation unit to keep a close watch on him.

Before having his family visit, he needed to check on him, including his eyes for any trauma caused by the Blue Light drugs.

His wife Judy, comes in from inside the surgery room one, she went to asked him on what he thought in regard to his patient.

"It will be miracle Judy, that he survives all this, and I mean for when it comes to his mental state, Oh!, his body will take time to heal, but his mental state will be another matter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Finale Revenge Is The Nature Disorder

Dr. Gibbons had gone into Richard Castle's room to check and see his eyes for any trauma of mental disorder. Using his light to check up close, it looked like there was problem, but he could not tell, he needed to call in an specialist with dealings with these type of issues.

But in the meantime, the monitor over head showed a mark difference for the better, but it would take time for his body to heal.

His wife Judy came in to check his fluids, since Castle was placed with a tube, and when she looked, there was blood, but very lightly. She checked his intravenous line making sure that the fluids were going into his system.

"Thomas, how is he? Looking on with concern.

"I can't really tell, until he starts coming around" He says. "Any rate, I will have the family come in for now."

/

Waiting room...

Dr. Gibbons needed to speak with Mrs. Castle outside in the hallway, she gets up telling everyone that she was fine for the moment, her stomach was bothering her some what having to be nausea, but she still moved to speak with the doctor.

"Mrs Castle, I will let you and his family to go in, I can't too many around in his room at this time, I need to watch closely his condition."

What's going on Dr. Gibbons with my husband? She is suspecting that something might be wrong.

"When I was told about this Adan Lane, I heard about him through the news broadcast, but I would of never realize how much this man could of done from over the years."

"I know, believe me I know, but tell me , do you think that there might be a problem for when it comes to his mental state?"

He paused to look at her before deciding on saying the right words to upset her more."Let's just say, I won't know for sure, until he wakes up, and sees how he responds."

"And if he doesn't? She replied while screaming inside to help her.

"Then he's going to need a great deal of help to cope with what had happened to him in the first place."

"Like shutting his brain down, until he's ready to cope?"

"Exactly Mrs Castle!, now if you will, please go in, along with the others, just be sure not to stay long.

She, Alexis and Martha went into the room, to be scared in what Castle was looking like. Alexis started to cry, along with Martha going over to give a soft kiss on his ashen face despite the marks covering his face.

Everyone can here the monitors working in the room, Castle was hooked up to all of the life lines to keep him alive.

Kate Beckett came over to kiss her husband as well, while she started to fall apart at the seems, this was the worst for her, even when he went missing, his body being picked up by the Coast Guard and the hospital.

Martha pulled Kate back to sit down, while Alexis pour her a glass of water to calm down a little.

"My god!, I just don't believe all this, Martha, and just when things were going great between the both of us."

"I know honey, we just need to take each day, as it comes for now, until Richard decides to come back to us in the first place."

Judy came in to check with her patient, along with a specialist to check Castle's eyes for any type of respond. "Everyone, this is , a specialist for when it comes to the eyes, mental well being of the patients, he is going to examine Mr. Castle."

"Everyone I suggest that please sit, this will be taking five minutes for the exam." Dr. Sterling takes out his special light from his white coat pocket, Judy please assist moves over to Castle while lifting his head a little for the doctor to see into his eyes one at a time. "Please note there is no respond in left, but very little with the right, there seems to be some sort of trauma going on with his brain, for which I understand that Richard Castle was hit over the head very hard during the time of his attack."

"What's the outcome Dr. Sterling? Beckett asked with great concern, while holding onto Alexis and Martha's hands.

We will know for sure with a MRI/CAT SCAN very soon, however we need for the patient to wake first, before they decide to do both because of the risks at this time."

"Thank you, Dr. Sterling!" Judy told the group to please leave now until later, they needed to do a follow up on all of his other issues at the moment.

/

Everyone were downstairs in the lunch room having something to eat. Lanie, Esposito and Ryan had to leave to get back to the precinct to give a report to the watch commander Captain Anderson on what exactly had happen.

Beckett was having a hard time trying to get her food down at this time, but she forced it was very quiet.

It was at this moment, Judy came in to look for them in the cafeteria.

"Mrs. Castle, you need to come with me, Dr. Gibbons is with your husband, he's starting to wake."

Beckett gets up, along with Alexis and Martha to follow the nurse to the main elevator to the top floor of the Manhattan Medical Center.

Once they arrived, Dr. Gibbons was watching for his reaction for when he opens his eyes. Judy walks in with the group. "Judy, standby with a tranquilizer just in case, he freaks.

"Yes, Dr. Gibbons." She goes to the special cabinet in the corner, giving her password to take out the syringe and drugs for the patient. She closes it back up, so that no one is able to get into the cabinet.

Castle starts to moan, while trying to move, along with opening his eyes.

"Welcome Back, !" Dr. Gibbons replied to his patient.

The next thing that happens as everyone upset completely.

"NOOO! Get him away from me...PLEASE HELP ME! While waving his hands to get Adam Lane from him. He starts to scream very loudly to have Beckett start to cry along with Alexis and Martha.

Judy moves over to give the shot to Castle with her husband was trying to hold him down, before doing any more further damage to his body and mental state. It would take a few seconds before the shot took affect.

After that Dr. Gibbons speaks up, trying to catch his breath. "I was afraid this just might happen in the first place., he's going to be needing a great deal of help with special therapy to help get him past this barrier of his inside the mind.


End file.
